Bathory Erzsebet II
Bathory '''is a pureblood succubus. She is a student at Arzew Academy. Her mother is revealed to be the older sister of Angela♙ making her the adopted cousin of Lark and niece of Carmilla. It's been revealed Bathory is actually the alter ego of Carmilla caused by Carmilla herself two hundred years ago. in order to save Lark from sacrificing himself she has returned to Carmilla's body so she could come back into the world. At the end of the epilogue Bathony is seen alive with Lark, standing away from the other vampires in the human world. They are seen wearing hooded cloaks to protect them from the sun and discussing the duty to protect and watch over the vampires from a distance. Lark says they will be back but doesn't know when that day will be. They then take each other's hands and disappear. Character information Appearance Although she is roughly 200 years old, Bathory is able to maintain a youthful appearance thanks to her succubus affiliation for all of her life. Bathory has light pink hair and the typical pink eyes of a pureblood succubus. She seems to have the tendency to wear limited clothes. She is often seen wearing just a white shirt, not only when she is sleeping, but also while in the corridors of Arzew. She wears the standered Arzew school uniform with a black wing on the collar. Personality Bathory is, at first impression, a very mysterious girl. She has the habit of appearing unexpectedly and poking her nose in other people's business. She appears to know a lot and to be keeping many secrets, especially about her true identity. But, after she starts getting close to others, she reveals her true cheerful, laid-back, and spontaneous personality. She easily befriends others and is eager to give some advice, even when not asked to. She has a strong liking for the human race, which she finds adorable. She was so glad to see a human, when she first met Lark, that she instantly jumped on him and hugged him. There are some dark moments in her past, which she does not let affect her in her relationships with others. A major fact that formed her character, was the abandonement by her mother, not long after she was born. This caused Bathory to have abandonement issues and to pass half her life in dementia, not willing to face the world. After getting enough courage, she set just one goal, which could give her peace: to find the last remaining member of her clan. When she finally succeeds in her goal, she wholeheartedly dedicates her life in getting what she craves for the most in her life: the affection and love she could get from a relative. It was recently revealed that Bathory Erzsebet II, is in fact a severed part of Carmilla Erzsebet. Because Carmilla could not bear the fact that she felt loneliness after creating Crepuscule and her fiance, Nergal, has changed in personality because of her absence, she forced herself not to recognize the loneliness and desperation and abandoned those feelings- and those emotions have, in a certain way, formed Bathory, History After being abandoned by her mother, Bathory spent the first 100 years of her life in the Navarus mansion, watching over the corpse of Elize Trenkel Navarus. Even though Elize was dead for 400 years, her body was perfectly perserved and her baby was still alive. The miracle of the baby being alive inside a corspe for so many years, gave Bathory the hope to get out in the real world. Bathory, then, began her search for her last remaining family member, Angela Erzebet. After not finding any leads in Crepuscule about Angela's whereabouts, Bathory even went to the human world. After 30 years of searching and not finding any clues, Bathory decided to ask for the help of Nergal. Nergal then inprisoned her and tortured her in order to have Bathory use her ability to help him find Carmilla. Eventually, after around 70 years, Bathory managed to escape from Nergal's mansion and went to Ratatusk Navarus. Since she had nowhere to go and she needed social status, she accepted Navarus bargain to join Carne's Student Council, in exchange for staying in his mansion. Because of her youthful appearance, Bathory was able to join Arzew as a student under the alias, "Bathory Spitzen". Plot Overview Part I While walking in the corridors of Arzew, barely clothed, at the start of the new school year, Bathory meets Lark for the first time. As soon as she realises his human scent she hurries to hug him. She, then, proposes to get the boy where he wants, at the director's office. After they have walked a litlle, Bathory sucks a little of Lark's blood, who pushes her away. They, then, continue walking with Bathory trying to quieten Lark's worries, by telling him that she was only playing around. She warns him to be careful around first generation vampires, who could recognize he's human. Suddenly Sai appears and she hurries to leave. Some days later, exactly after the declaration ceremony, Bathory eavesdops Navarus telling Setz that Angela Erzebet is curently at Arzew. She goes in the infirmary to get a glimpse of Angela. At some point, she sneaks in and ends up sleeping in one of the beds. When she wakes up, she overhears Lark and Angela's discussion. As soon as she hears that it was Setz that brought Lark to Crepuscule, she shows herself to them from behind the bed's curtain. Angela, then, sends away Lark and the two women are left alone in the room. Bathory reveals to Angela that she is the daughter of her older sister, Bathory. She also informs her that the Council has taken an interest in her and that she should be careful. She applauds her decision to come at the school, where Navarus can offer her protection. She then quickly leaves, leaving Angela startled. The following days, Bathory starts visiting Angela regularly and the two women get very close to each other. Bathory, even, steals a book from Navaru's library for her. One day, Bathory comes across a furious Lark in the yard of the school. She easily guesses what's the cause for his irritation and she starts to criticize his actions over the matter of Setz abandoning him. Setz then suddenly, appears, to Bathory's pleasure. She hears the two boys' conversation and teases Setz after they're done talking and Lark has left. A few days pass and Bathory is heading to the infirmary to visit Angela, Setz and Lark. All of a sudden, Nergal appears in front of her, accompanied by his secretary, Riu. Nergal expresses his wish to take Bathory by force back to his house, but Bathory throws a spell at them that clouds the vision and runs away. While still running, she meets Setz and Lark. Nergal appears from the corner and she starts yelling at him that she has no intetion to go with him. When Nergal starts attacking with his ability, Setz yells at Bathory and Lark to get away, which they do. They hurry in the infirmary and Bathory leaves with Angela for the director's office. When they are told that Navarus has left, the two women return to where Nergal was, only to find that Nergal has been defeated by Navarus. After this incident, Bathory tells her story to Angela, Setz and Lark. She then learns from Angela about the nature of the research the woman is conducting for Navarus. A week after this incident, Bathory goes to see Angela. Angela tells her that she is worrying about Lark not visiting her. Bathory, then, appears in Lark's classroom and takes him with her in order to discuss. She hears about Lark's anxieties over Angela being a first generation that will never die. Bathory urges the boy to settle for the years to come that he will be able to spent with his adoptive mother and prompts him to go visit Angela. Few days later, late at night, Bathory hears a school announcement that prohibits all students to go out of their dorms. After a while, Bathory is contacted by Lark, through the crystal ball the girl has given to Angela. Lark tells Bathory to meet him at the front of the main building. When the girl arrives there, she and Lark look at the great ball of fire flying in the sky and they start wondering what it is. When Olivier Ostern notices them, he tells them to go back to their rooms. Seere, then, arrirves, along with Seeren and Ersha, and infroms everyone that the ball of fire is actually Carne and that the girl is on a rampage. Bathory is shocked to hear these words. While Olivier, Laura James and Muscle are dealing with Carne, Setz and Neal also arrive. Setz starts running towards Carne, in order to save her. Bathory yells at him to come back, but she is stopped by Neal. Setz catches Carne, while she is falling from the sky and Angela, who has just arrived, places an absortion stone on the girl's chest. She, then, turns and says to Bathory, Lark and the other three girls to return to their dorms. Bathory complains about it, but finally obeys. The following days, Bathory tells Lark that Angela is at the Council. At the same period, she decides to keep a close eye on Neal, to get to know what the boy is plotting. Part II While Angela is staying at the council, Bathory tries to comfort Lark's anxieties, especially since Seere can't be with him. When she learns that Angela has gone missing, she is the one to announce the news to Lark. After Setz and Sai return without any findings from the place Angela went missing, she investigates herself, only to found out, through Nergal's help, that Angela was actually murdered. She spents the next days in deep sorrow, locked in her room, mourning for her aunt. Part III Bathory goes to Setz and asks him to help him get to his family's library to do reserch on the humans with red eyes. She is next seen in the Neverus library thinking due to they agreemen 'humans vampires supossedly can't have offspring humans can't have red eyes' however due to Lark she wanders if there's an exeptionn to this and she states she will find out. Bathory is next seen in the library reading a book saing she found it and mentioning something about a human that escaped the 'contract'. She then leaves saying to herself she should take a break but she's almost there and that Lark is. But she does not fimish he sentence she also mentions his red hinting she knows what he is. She is then confronted by Quz who says he was ordered by Navarus to know what she was researching in the library. She then has her memory removed by Quz on Navarus's order, but later she somehow finds out what the Crimson Eyed Human means, and how the power of their presence would influence Crepuscule. Later, after the fact being revealed that Lark was going to die upon reviving Carmilla back to life, she confessed to Lark that she was in fact the alter ego of Carmilla, torn from and discarded by Carmilla herself because she did not want to feel remorse and sadness after creating Crepuscule, the emotions which formed Bathory in Carmilla's will. She then promises Lark she'll help him with her all might, not caring anymore about Carmilla or anything else. Right after Seere's potion - which enables vampires to grow immunity against the sun ray - is fully developed, Bathory asks Lark -Who was sprinting away to go and contact Eoria Reberca- what he was going to do. Upon hearing his answers Bathory runs on the opposite direction of where Lark was going, and soon she visits Carmilla, who was in her dream where her spirit could continue to live on. She tells Carmilla that the reason she visited her again is to save Lark, not to save Nergal. When Carmilla answers that though it was understandable why Bathory hated him, Bathory must be loving him deep inside, as she was in fact another version of Carmilla herself. Bathory, then, remembers how she'd been wanting, subconsiously, Nergal's love and affection, and how Nergal, instead of treating her warmly, calling her, despisingly, the trash and ash of Carmilla. Upon remembering those memories, getting in verge of tears, Bathory tells Carmilla to save Lark and Nergal, both of whom Carmilla had loved. When Carmilla hears this, she too bursts into tears, saying Bathory was being very tactless. Bathory retaliated by saying Carmilla was somewhat worse, accusing her of being horribly irresponsible, having done nothing but create a world and abandon it. Carmilla lies that she did not expect her world to be like that, that she did not ever dream a chaos like this to appear on the entire world of hers. Bathory says no, and again accuses Carmilla for in fact having known all this to happen. She says, Lark would be a turning point of Crepuscule's history, and that's why Carmilla was so desperate to send him back to the outer world. When Carmilla does not deny, Bathory asks her if she regretted all the things, and told her she had no right to. She simply told Carmilla not to regret her past deeds, but to think of future, the way to save their loved ones -including Lark, and Nergal- all. She is next seen unconscious being carried by Tepes. Tepes hands her over to Lark, when she wakes up she tells him to put her down embarrassed Lark apologizes to Bathory that she has to stand so close to him because of his Earth ability she asks what's going on when he explains about his ability she tells him he is really amazing. when Lark says he hopes everyone got out ok she says Setz survived for 500 years so he should be ok. Lark says Bathory has to leave and go to the outer world and that he will open a door with his Light ability. Bathory tells him if he can open a door he should come with her. Lark says leaving everything up to Tepes is cowardice and tells Bathory she should understand which Bathory says she doesn't understand. Lark says Bathory is the last blood relative of his sister and she has to get out unharmed. Bathory tells Lark he's an idiot and if he comes with her she'll make sure he doesn't die. Lark says ok and not to worry he'll always be by her side. Bathory wonders why if the world was supposed to be swallowed up in darkness were they are it's so bright. Lark says he has the ability to purify the darkness but tells her this ability has it's limits and they need to find Carmilla fast. Bathony turns around to agree and spots Nergal as a soul being and is surprised. Bathory notices his transparent body. when Nergal says he's there to tell them about the situation Bathory says she doesn't want to listen. before Nergal leaves he says Bathory's name for the first time which surprises her, Lark says maybe Nergal recognises her as Bathory and not Carmilla alter ego (trash). When they arrive in front of Carmilla and Lark is wondering how to bring Carmilla back Bathory says she has to return to Carmilla's body. When Lark starts panicking and saying that he is stupid and an idiot and everything that has happened is his fault Bathony says it's her job to save him and now he doesn't have to sacrifice himself, she says he has done nothing wrong it's just how Crimson eyed humans are born. When Carmilla calls Bathory name she mocks her by saying 'she' is finally calling her. Bathory tells Lark he has to live and he knows they don't have anymore time left and tells to be happy. she remembers when she had a conversation with Navarus about finding her family and says family is bound by blood and is happy she still has family that is alive.and then disappears and returns to Carmilla. At the end she is last seen alive with Lark dressed in hooded cloaks to protect them from the sun. They are standing aways away from the other vampires on a piece of earth Lark made and are watching over Setz. Bathory asks Lark if he is relived and he says yes because he likes Setz very much. Lark then gets up and tells Bathory it's time to depart. Bathory asks if this is ok and if he needs to go back? Lark says no there job is to watch over the vampires and protect them and make there wishes come true. But from a distance. He says hopefully a day will come when they can return but he doesn't know when that day will be, hinting Lark will live a vary long life. They take each others hand and diseaper. Power and Abilities Ability Bathory's ability is linking to dreams, meaning she can see other people's dreams. She can only watch, but because she sees the subconsciousness, she can get various information. Since dreams are linked to the subconscious, Bathory can use her ability to go into anyone's subconsciousness and talk to them provided that they're there and not dreaming. Magic Bathory is able to use a spell to cloud Nergal and Riu's vision with a blinding light and she has been seen using high level magic. She is fairly intelligent and so she is just as adept as Seere at using magic; it's implied that she knows more than one high level magic spell (as high as Class 8), so she must've studied more about magic before reaching Arzew Academy. Relationships Setz Bathory spent the first 100 years of her life watching over Setz's mother corpse. The miracle of the baby being alive and of the corspe being preserved gave her hope. Being thankful of this, Bathory wants to look out for Setz. Although she acts indifferently when talking to him, she gives him advice and works it out so that the boy will get Lark back as his friend. Lark Bathory liked Lark since the beginning, when she discovered he's human. This might be due to the Succubus trait of loving humans. Since the beginning, she constantly meddled with his affairs, aiding Lark reestablish his friendship with Setz. Bathory and Lark gradually got closer and trust each other enough to talk about very personal subjects. She eventually starts to affectionately treat Lark like a younger brother, since he's the adoptive son of her aunt. The thought of Lark being alive as her remaining family member helps her overcome her depression after Angela's death. To aid Lark to overcome his depression, Bathory affirmed him that she is his family and she will stay with him until he dies, even though she knew her lifespan is not long and that her affirmation to stay with him is, for all intents and purposes, a lie. Later on in the series like Setz she becomes very protective of him, protecting him from the people who come after him and she gets scared when she learns Lark is destined to die when he free's Carmilla. After she reverse her true identity to Lark she tells him he won't have to sacrifice himself as she will be doing that. Bathory reveals to Lark that she is in fact Carmilla's alter ego making her Angela's older sister in turn making her Lark's adoptive Aunt. Angela Bathory has strong feelings towards Angela. She has spent almost her whole life searching for her. Once she finds her, her heart is filled with joy. The time she spends with her, is the happiest of her life. She is trying to make up for the years she and Angela have spent apart. She sees Angela as a mother figure, as she is the only family she has left. Angela has always been the person that Bathory cares for the most. Her aunt's death, leaves her in a state of shock and depression. it's reveled that she is Angela's older sisters Carmilla's alter ego. Sai Kul Although Sai has a crush on her, Bathory does not reciprocate his feelings and often expresses annoyance towards him. She tends to avoid him and to talk to him rudely. Sometimes, she won't even pay any attention to him when he is talking to her. Nergal Bathory disdains Nergal for imprisoning her and treating her like trash. She hates him and can't stand even seeing him or hearing his voice. She is also afraid of him and of the possibility he would capture her again. Navarus Bathory dislikes Navarus and has no hesitation to express her feelings for him in front of others. She has no problem calling him "useless" and "scum", although Navarus was the one who gave her social status and a place to hide when she run away from Nergal's mansion. When she speaks to Navarus himself, however, Bathory is modest. Carmilla Erzsebet Bathory always have shown a strong hatred towards her aunt, although til recent the reason was unknown. But not it can be inferred that it was because Bathory herself is an alter ego of Carmilla- especially because of the fact that the negative emotions Carmilla wanted to forget so badly had forged her. Trivia Her '''name is based on a misconception. The original Báthory Erzsébet was a real historical figure, a Hungarian countess, who was legally accused and convicted for being a vampire. It was most probably a false accuse to access her wealth and political influence. The Hungarian name order is different from the common western name order, so Báthory was in fact a family name, and Erzsébet was the local form of Elisabeth. In English, the name of the countess would have been Erzsebet Bathory. This comic uses Erzsebet as the family name consistently, and Bathory is always a given name. *Bathory tells Lark she is not the daughter of Bathory I she is in fact Carmilla's alter ego She was created when Carmilla abandoned all her negative emotions two hundred years ago the night Crawford went on a rampage. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Category:Student Council Member Category:Succubus Category:Pure Blood Succubus Category:Adult Category:Vampire/Monster Races